Duel Masters Charge: Revelations
Revelations is the 51st episode of the Duel Masters Charge season of the Duel Masters Anime. Plot Judgement Ball Yumama starts to remember that she saw an ancient relic of this at the castle and Zakira told her that the Judgement Ball is an energy accumulated by the power of Awakening Cards and falls upon the person who loses the duel. But Shobu continues to attack but Zakira stops his rest of the attacks and sends all of his creatures into the graveyard with the shield trigger Hell's Scrapper. Then he tells Shobu that everything is fated Shobu gets really angry and asks him what fate. Zakira answers his father's fate. Shobu upon hearing this gets really shocked and so everyone else. Dr. Root begs to Zakira not to say anything further. But Zakira reveals the death of Shobu's father. Shobu started to lose his minds and answers with tears in his eyes that it all must be joke. Then Zakira told Shobu to look into his eyes and see if he is having even a single shard of lie he then looks upon Dr. Root to confirm this. Dr. Root had his head down and starts to tell Shobu everything. He told Shobu that 3 years ago there was '''The Great Kaijudo Duel Masters Tournament '''for '''The Great Spirit of Duel Masters. '''It said to have the combined power of all the Awakening Cards and the spirits of all the ancient duelist, it was a power unlike no other. Zakira of course obtained this power but Shori Kirifuda was also an unbeatable duelist and Zakira have to defeat him to claim this power all for himself. But Shori Kirifuda took the Kaijudo duel to its ultimate level that Zakira have to give his full power to the duel and in doing so he lost '''The Great Spirit of Duel Masters '''which then distributed itself into 7 different Awakening Cards and disperse into different locations. Zakira got very angry and he throw out all his power into his last attack on Shori. The attack was so immense, so bright that half of the island incinerated. They tried to find Shori a lot but could not find him and it's been over 3 years now that there have been no sign of him. Shobu falls to his knees crying out loud. But Dr. Root apologizes to him he starts to give Shobu courage and told to remember everyone who is counting on him and that he have to bring back Hakuoh to his family. Shobu finally realize how important this friendship is because of what his father taught him. He starts to stand up slowly and summons Bolmeteus Steel Dragon. Hakuoh who was fainted hears the voice of the dragon and wakes up, shockingly he was no more White he was Hakuoh and started calling out Shobu. Zakira takes out Shobu's dragon with Rothus, the Traveler and Gedo brings back Hakuoh from falling and makes him faint. Now everyone's hope is back after seeing this. But Zakira promises that he will turn this hope into despair with absolution. He starts to take out Shobu's shield but he notices Yu looking at him with anger and confidence. Zakira knew straight away of what she have done. She have given Shobu yet another card and now Shobu reveals that card after his shield is broken it is Dual Shock Dragon with Strike Back ability!! DM-Charge 51b.JPG DM-Charge 51c.JPG DM-Charge 51f.JPG DM-Charge 51g.JPG DM-Charge 51h.JPG DM-Charge 51i.JPG DM-Charge 51j.JPG DM-Charge 51l.JPG DM-Charge 51k.JPG DM-Charge 51n.JPG Category:Duel Masters Charge